Forever
by EternalZero25
Summary: You know Takeshi? Even if my body is crushed, even if my vision has gone, even when the sun has stopped shining, I'll always take care of you, I'll always protect you. Don't worry. And remember that I will always love you Takeshi.


Forever

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine.

Pairing : RyoheixYamamoto

Warning : nothing.

A/N: _Italic_ is Flashback. Normal is present time.

Enjoy!

Takeshi Yamamoto is sitting alone on the school roof, looking at the cloudy noon sky, his usual warm smile is gone.

Ruffling his hair, he frowned his brows, remembering him.

_It is lunch time, and Yamamoto just comes back from the restroom when suddenly someone grabs his shoulder and kisses his cheek. It was Ryohei. _

"_TAKESHI! Do you have plans tonight?" Ryohei asked Yamamoto excitedly._

"_Huh? No, senpai. What's the matter?" he asked, smiling at his boyfriend._

"_ETREME! 'Cause I'm EXTREMELY taking you to this extreme place I've heard from Kyoko! Are you extreme enough to go with me?" he shouts with a grin, oblivious to the whispers and giggles he got from the girls at the hallway._

"_Sure senpai, I'll glad to go there with you" he replied, smiling. A small blush in his cheek._

"_IT'S SETTLED THEN!" He hugged Yamamoto and kisses his cheek again, making the blush in Yamamoto's face to darken. After some time, he pulls away, grinning. _

"_I'll pick you at seven then. LOVE YOU, TAKESHI!" He said, waving his hand energetically at the smiling baseball fan. After that, he continued his jog around the school._

"_Love you too, senpai." He whisper, holding his cheek where Ryohei kissed him just now._

'To think of it, it was our first date. But, then again, it always felt new every time we are dating. I don't think it'll ever be boring around senpai.'

He smiled sadly, as he remembered him again.

_It is summer, and Ryohei and Yamamoto are walking through the streets full of lamps. It is their first festival together. Their hands holding, fingers intertwining each other. Yamamoto smiled, he really enjoys his time with his boyfriend. Suddenly, he felt his yukata tugged._

"_TAKESHI! Let's get some takoyaki, I'm EXTREMELY hungry right now!" he said grinning at the baseball fan._

"_Huh? Sure senpai." he chuckled at his boyfriend sudden outburst._

"_LET'S GO THEN!" He shouts, running while dragging a rather surprised, smilling Yamamoto._

_After they arrived at the takoyaki stand. (Which is only seven steps.)_

"_Hello dear, what can I do for you two?" The kind looking old woman who attended the shop asked._

"_UMM, WE'D LIKE SOME-"_

"_Let me, senpai." Yamamoto interrupt Ryohei's attempt to deafen the old woman._

"_We'd like seven pieces please." He said, smiling charmingly to the old woman._

"_Well of course, dear. That will be 1400¥" She said as she handing Yamamoto a plastic bag._

"_Sure ma'am." Yamamoto said smiling while he hands the money._

"_Thank you, dear." The old woman smiled kindly at Yamamoto._

_Smiling, he answered, "No problem, ma'am. Let's go senpai."_

"_Let's go!" Ryohei said energetically._

_After they find a nice spot under a tree, they sat and opened the takoyaki they bought._

"_FINNALY! LET'S EAT NOW TAKESHI!" Ryohei punched the air with his fist while grinning._

"_Maa maa, let's not eat in hurry, senpai." Yamamoto said, chuckling at his boyfriend._

"_HEH, SURE TAKESHI! BUT, I'm extremely hungry right now!" He said, as he takes a piece of the ball shaped food._

_Still chuckling, Yamamoto also takes one piece of the takoyaki._

"_ITADAKIMASU!"_

"_Itadakimasu!"_

"_HMM! It's EXTREMELY delicious!" Ryohei said while punching the air._

"_Haha, it sure is." Yamamoto said chuckling._

_Suddenly, he felt his senpai looked at him at the face._

"_Huh? What is it senpai?" he asked curiously._

_Ryohei didn't say anything. Instead, he leans closer to Yamamoto. Yamamoto froze at his place, unable to move as Ryohei leaning closer until the gap between their faces is too small. Suddenly, Ryohei lick his cheek._

"_There's sauce on your face." Ryohei said with a grin, as he leaned back to his place._

_Blushing furiously, Yamamoto only touches his cheek where Ryohei previously lick it._

"_Umm Thanks... Senpai." Yamamoto said, smiling shyly at Ryohei._

"_No problem, Takeshi!" He said, grinning at his boyfriend._

'Senpai, you always know what to say to me, even if you can be an idiot sometimes.'

Smiling slightly, he hugged his knees.

_He felt like someone is banging some kind of blunt object on his head, repeatedly. Unable to walk, he stopped to touch his head._

"_Hm? Takeshi? Are you okay?" He heard his boyfriend asked him worriedly._

"_I-I'm fine senpai. Don't worry." He forced his smile, despite the pain in his head._

_He heard his senpai's footsteps coming closer to where he stood. After removing his hand, he felt his boyfriend's hand on his forehead._

"_You're hot to the extreme Takeshi!" Ryohei said worriedly._

"_No Senpai, I-" He couldn't take it anymore, the pain is unbearable. _

"_HEY! Takeshi! Takeshi! Wake-!" That was the last thing he heard before he collapsed on his boyfriend's shoulder._

…

_Opening his eyes slowly, he sees a familiar ceiling he knows as his room._

'_Huh? When did I arrive home..? Oh yeah, I collapsed in senpai's … Senpai! Where is he?'_

_Trying to move his right hand, he felt someone is crushing it. After he looks at it more closely, he can see a messy white hair on it. Not really sure to himself, he curiously called._

"_Senpai?" _

"_Huh? Oh Takeshi, you're awake." Ryohei smiled, still slightly dazed._

_Smiling back, he tried to move his body into a better position, before he winces in pain._

"_Don't try to move your body, it still doesn't accustomed to your condition yet." His boyfriend told him with a smile. "Wait here awhile, I'll go get your soup and the medicine. And don't move!" He continued as he kissed his forehead._

_Blushing slightly, he answered "Sure senpai, Thank you."_

"_Don't worry, to the extreme." He said grinning, as he goes outside of the room._

_He smiled to his boyfriend. After he leaves, Yamamoto takes a look at his surroundings. The clock shows 18.05. The noon sky is shining through his window, giving his room a slight yellow-ish color. He can hear the birds chirping outside his room on the roof. He smiled tiredly before collapsing to his bed again._

…

"_-Shi, Takeshi! Wake up, you need to eat." He felt someone poking him in the cheek._

"_Huh? Oh, Senpai… " He rubbed his eyes "Is the soup done?" He asked, smiling tiredly._

"_Yes! Now, sit! I'll help you!" Ryohei said energetically while he puts the bowl in Yamamoto's desk._

_He helps Yamamoto change his position into a sitting position with a little difficulty because Yamamoto can barely move his body with his own strength._

"_There!" The boxer said after putting his boyfriend in a better position._

"_Thanks senpai..." Yamamoto said sheepishly, embarrassed that he can't even move properly._

"_No problem Takeshi." He said with a smile. "Now, Let's EAT!" He takes the bowl with the still-steaming soup._

"_Umm Senpai, did you make the soup yourself?" Yamamoto asked when he realized that the soup is hand-made, not a canned one._

"_OF COURSE! I LEARNED FROM KYOKO, Altough it was EXTREMELY HARD, I KNOW that someday it will be useful!" He said with a grin. "After all, this is for my extreme boyfriend!" He said, still grinning at Yamamoto._

_Yamamoto felt his cheek heated by the statement._

"_Now open your mouth Takeshi! The train's gonna enter! Choo Choo!" Ryohei said as he played with the spoon._

_Chuckling, he opens his mouth and let the food enter his mouth. "Aaa"_

_Munching the food, he noticed that the potato is slightly overcooked. But, overall, it's still delicious. And more importantly, his boyfriend made this. Only for him. He blushed slightly at the thought._

_Suddenly, he felt his cheek pinched. Looking up, he sees his boyfriend smiling at him._

"_You're so cute." Ryohei simply stated with a smile._

_Yamamoto's blush immediately darkens as he tried to look away from the boxer._

"_There. I extremely like your blush, Takeshi!" Ryohei said grinning at his boyfriend. _

A cloud of tears made their way to his eyes as he tried to wince away from the invisible pain that shot through his chest.

'...'

_Breathing hard, he dodged another slash flying towards him. He strikes back at his opponent, killing him immediately._

'_Damn, where's the other? At times like this… Where's Tsuna!' _

_He felt a swift pain on his back. His wounds are opening wider. He shrinks to the ground. Can't move his body, he just lay there, frowning his brows._

'_At this rate…'_

_Suddenly, a flash of light shining in the battlefield, blinding his vision. After he open his eyes, he can see Tsuna standing in the middle of the battlefield, blood covering his clothes, enemies nowhere to be seen._

_Smiling to himself, he let out a relieved sigh. We won. About these wounds, senpai can heal that later._

_Speaking of his senpai, he didn't hear any shouts on how extreme the fight was, or how unextreme the enemy was. It was all silence, no shouts, no cheers, no nothing._

_Forcing himself to stand up, he looks at his surroundings. Tsuna is still standing there, Gokudera is crouching on the ground, Hibari is with hibird, sitting. He couldn't find him! Where is h-_

_He noticed a body in the ground. That white messy hair couldn't be a mistake._

_He forced himself to run to his boyfriend's place, couldn't care every time his legs protesting him._

_What he saw made his heart clench painfully._

"_Senpai!" He shouts, worry heard clearly in his voice._

_Ryohei's body is on the ground mostly covered with blood._

_Crouching beside him, he picks the sun guardian's limp body, hugging him tightly. Tears made their way to his eyes._

"_N-NO! Senpai!" he hugged his boyfriend tighter, tears rolling on his cheek._

_Opening his good eyes, Ryohei smiled at his boyfriend._

"_T-Takeshi…" He managed to speak with much effort._

"_Senpai! No, d-don't speak! Your wounds will open a-again!" He said as more tears rolling._

"_N-no, it's alright T-Takeshi.. d-don't cry.." Ryohei hoarsely said as he moved his still-moveable hand to wipe the tears off Yamamoto's face._

_Yamamoto can't say anything, instead he buried his face in his boyfriend's bloody shoulder as he felt the first raindrop falling from the sky on his back._

"_Hm? You're b-bleeding Takeshi… S-sorry, but I can't heal you at my condition right now." He said as he forced a grin on his bloody face._

_Yamamoto couldn't stop crying, he didn't want to acknowledge it, but he seems to know what's coming._

"_Nee Takeshi… It's raining…" He said with a gentle smile as he looked up at the sky._

"_Hey Takeshi, s-stop crying, you know t-that makes me s-sad too." He said as he stroked Yamamoto's back tenderly._

_Yamamoto is choking in his cry and can only manage to say, "S-Senpai…"_

"_Somehow... the rain fells nice, it's really gentle. Maybe that's because you're with me Takeshi..." He said, forcing himself to chuckle._

"_You know Takeshi... t-there's something I e-extremely want to s-say to y-you." He continued stroking his boyfriend's back._

"_I-I want to say thanks… for always helping m-me, for the gifts you gave me, for always being there for me… for e-everything." He said with a sad smile as he continued stroking his back._

"_But… sorry… all I can give you i-is just a t-thanks." He said with a bitter smile._

"_I'm Sorry T-Takeshi… for everything…"_

"_I Love you Takeshi, Forever…"_

_He flinched as he felt the hand on his back stop moving. Looking up, he can see his boyfriend. His head leaned in Yamamoto's shoulder with a smile._

"_S-Senpai…?" Tears are rolling uncontrollably on his cheek now._

_Wiping his tears, he buried himself in his boyfriend's shoulder again._

"'_Love you too, senpai…" _

First roll of tear finally escapes his eyes as he remember that day, the day his senpai gone. Leaving the world. Leaving him alone.

'Senpai…'

"_You will be there, right Takeshi? Then this match will be EXTREME!"_

The rain is starting to get rougher.

"_Let's go home Takeshi!"_

"_Which one do you want Takeshi? The chocolate or the cheese one? Pick one, to the EXTREME!"_

His body is soaking wet, but he chooses to stay there.

"_Takeshi! That was an EXTREMELY EXTREME shot TO THE EXTREME!"_

Tears were rolling uncontrollably as he sat there, letting the rain wash his body.

"_Nee Takeshi…"_

"_There's something I want to say."_

"_Even if my body is crushed, even if my vision has gone, even when the sun has stopped shining, I'll always take care of you, I'll always protect of you. Don't worry…"_

"_And remember… that I will always love you Takeshi…"_

Smiling sadly, he hoarsely says, "Forever, Senpai."

**FIN**

Thank you :)

What do you think? Do you want me to write sequel, prequel, or whatever? Please Review, for the love of Ryohei :D


End file.
